


The Walking Wounded

by 13101999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13101999/pseuds/13101999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think most of us will remember episode 3X10 or Huka’I Kula (Field Trip), if not here is the quick summary.</p><p>Steve and Danny were out camping with the Aloha Girls. Steve and Lucy (one of the Aloha Girls (which are girl guides)) are held at gun point by Ron and forced to hike through the Hawaiian jungle in search for the lost diamonds.</p><p>If that refreshed your memory I’m hoping you remember a moment  just after Ron was shot by that other guy, Steve and Lucy ran away further in to the jungle while under fire from this other lunatic.</p><p>From there I’m going to twist it to my liking. There will be scenes of whump and hurt and comfort, if you don’t like that then please do not read, this is an AU blended with Shifter verse and there is a 'death' of main charecters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who has opened this story! When I first started publishing I didn't think anyone would be reading so you being here is a dream come true.  
> Please leave a comment with opinions and ideas.  
> Thank you fam.

Steve held onto Lucy’s hand for dear life, pulling her forwards trying to get her to move faster. He knew that maniac was coming and Steve knew he had to get Lucy away. Steve felt the girl slowing, he looked the young girl as he felt her grip lessen.

“Luce? C’mon Luce we gotta keep moving!” Steve looked around, he couldn’t see their pursuer but that didn’t mean he wasn’t around. He looked back to the young girl to examine her closer. On his first quick glance he hadn’t notice anything, but on his second run over he noticed the increasing patch of red on the young girl’s side. “Shit! Luce keep your eyes on me, what colour are my eyes?” 

“B…B.B.B.Blue…”

“Good Luce, you’re doing well. Know just keep your eyes on mine.”

Steve placed his hand on Lucy’s hip holding pressure to the bleeding wound, Steve could see the girl losing colour he had to get her help. Steve scooped the girl into his arms while still applying pressure to the wound. Steve then began to observe his surroundings he could hear a flowing river that he would want to avoid, then he spotted it. Up the track was a large shrub with enough foliage to hide the both of them. Steve hoped that Danny was out and looking for them, all he had to do was buy enough time for Danny to catch up. He took off at a sprint, holding Lucy tight in his arms. He ducked into the clearing in the middle of the bush, avoiding branches as best as he could.

He placed Lucy gently on the ground and continued to assess her injuries. The bullet had only nicked Lucy’s hip but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t bleed a lot. Steve stripped his shirt off and used it to bandage the wound as best as he could. Once he got the shirt situated in the best position on the wound Steve wandered his eyes up the young girl searching for any other wounds. Steve’s eye’s stopped on the young girl’s face, it was pale and clammy and Steve had noticed her shivering. Steve moved his body closer to Lucy’s trying to give her some amount of warmth. Steve knew the young girl was going into shock but there was nothing more Steve could do while they were out in the middle of the jungle being chased by a gun wielding psycho, Steve just had to try to keep her warm.

Steve was beginning to doze off when he heard a twig snap. Through the gaps in the foliage Steve could see their pursuer walking past. He saw the man look down at the ground, examining the ground looking for any signs of tracks. Steve saw the man stand back to his full height and continue in the direction he was heading. Steve removed himself from Lucy’s side, “I’m gonna be right back.” Steve placed a kiss to Lucy’s forehead and began to move silently out of cover. He kept crouched and moved in, gaining on his prey.

Steve had managed to get right up behind him and was about to wrap his arms around the guys neck when a shrilling scream was let out. Steve knew it was Lucy, Steve also knew he had to act now. As the guy turned around Steve uppercutted straight under his jaw. As the punch landed the other guy released the gun and it was tossed somewhere out of Steve’s sight. Steve’s mind wasn’t completely focused and this allowed the other guy to land a good few punches. 

The pair continued to fight, this guy had to be trained because he was matching Steve punch for punch. Steve decided he was going to go for the gun, so he laid his knee into the other man’s groin and dropped him to the ground. Steve followed through with a dirty kick to the ribs that should’ve kept him down and winded for a little bit. Or hopefully just enough time for Steve to find the gun.

Steve frantically searched for the gun, his eyes scanned the jungle floor until they landed on the prize. Steve picked the gun up from under the foliage and turned back to the other guy. Steve hadn’t even realised the other guy was up until he was tackled back to the ground. Then it started the epic fight for control of the gun. They were rolling each other along the ground struggling for control.

Then it happened two shots were fired. But where had they landed? Steve knew for sure that one had logged itself in the other guy who was now limp on top of him, but there was still one more. It didn’t hit any foliage because it would’ve been heard maybe it was in the other guy as well. Steve tipped the dead man of him and checked for a pulse, he was definitely dead but only one wound. Steve then looked down at himself. He could just make out the whole just under his sternum, Steve knew that was bad but he had to get Lucy out of here. He placed a hand on the wound and made his way back to Lucy.

He made his way back into the hidey hole to find Lucy still conscious starring at the butterflies above. Steve made his way to her side and brushed the fallen hair off her forehead.

“Steve! Oh my god are you ok?” Lucy’s question came out in no more than a whisper.

“I’m ok Luce, how about we get out of here?” 

Lucy nodded, so Steve scoped her into his arms. Lucy laid her head against his shoulder as Steve re-arranged the way he was holding Lucy so that her body held pressure to his wound.

Then their journey began. Steve knew it was quicker to continue down the hiking track then to turn back, hopefully when they reached the end. Steve continued to talk to Lucy keeping her conscious, Steve got her to talk about her new puppy Rex and what she got for Christmas, and Steve listened to her babble about anything as long as she was awake.  
They continued for what felt hours then they finally reached it the sign that said car park. Steve thought he could never feel so happy. That little burst of happiness gave him that little bit more energy to get to the car park. When he got there his heart sank it was empty, he couldn’t walk anymore so he sat down and rested his back against a post Lucy was still awake but her eyes were beginning to drupe. 

Steve cradled her to his body. He moved the shirt the slightest to see that the bleeding had stopped a while ago and the wound was beginning to clot up. Steve came to the conclusion that the young girl in his arms was just exhausted they had been hiking for hours and then there was also the emotionally draining side of the day.

“Steve, why’d we stop?” 

Steve looked down at the girl she was utterly confused.

“We’re in the car park, we made it out now we just have to wait for the good guys to turn up.”

Steve pulled the girl closer to him trying to keep the both of them warm. Steve could feel his blood soaking into Lucy’s shirt, but as he went to move her he couldn’t find the strength to do it. He knew it wasn’t good at all. He tilted his head back against the post, taking a deep breath. He felt a hand on his face, it was Lucy, and this brave girl who had been through a hell of an experience was still hanging on.

Steve’s eyelids were becoming heavy, though he tried to fight the sleep but he just couldn’t keep his eyes open, the darkness was calling his name.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this is the same chapter I posted before, but there are slight differences to this copy. I have tweaked the ending so enjoy!  
> Don't forget to comment...

Through the thick fog Steve could make out the sounds of sirens, it made his heart skip a beat.  
They were here, help was here he just had to hold on. 

Steve felt the heavy weight lift from his chest and someone grab his shoulder.

“Steve! Steve! C’mon buddy open your eyes for me, let me see those baby blues.”

Steve recognised that voice instantly.

“Danno?”

Though it came out as a whisper, it was heard by all around.

“Yeah babe it’s me, I need you to open your eyes for me.” Steve fought the everlasting battle but he managed to crack his eye lids open. It was so bright, Steve could see the sun but he was so cold, his entire body was numb.

That was the last thing Steve remembered before he drifted back into the blackness.

Next thing Steve woke to was the noise of a flat line, that annoying loud high pitch squeal. That noise is impossible to forget. The noise then stopped then he heard the world stopping words:  
“Time of death 4:55pm. Come on people let’s get the body prepped.”

Then darkness came for him again, what was going on?

 

Steve drifted through consciousness but the darkness never left him, at times his senses picked up small events.

There was moment that confused him the most. He felt cool steel against his back and all he could smell was disinfectant, well that was until the smell of musky cologne and sweat entered his nostrils. The next thing his senses picked up were quite sobs and someone clutching at his hand. Then a voice made its way to his ears.

“I’m so sorry Steve, I should’ve been quicker, and this shouldn’t have happened you shouldn’t be here. You should be out there being your reckless self, chasing down the bad guys. I’m sorry buddy.”

That was it all that followed that were tearful, heart wrenching sobs. The darkness took over his senses, like a safety blanket.

The next time the darkness allowed him to awaken his skin felt like it was alight, it was burning. For the first time in what felt like forever his body allowed him to open his eyes. His mind wasn’t processing everything was taken up by the burning pain that was covering his body, his eyes well they saw nothing but bright blue light. His body seemed to be covered in it, but Steve’s brain was not processing that his mind was so caught up in the pain, the darkness would not let him slip out to escape it.

Days? Hours? Who knew how long had passed but right now he welcomed the numbness. The cool steel was a welcome feeling compared to the burning sensations he had been enduring before. For the first time since he had awoken Steve had allowed himself to take in his surroundings, though they were not much. He seemed to be in some metal box, at first he had to remove the blanket from his face to discover his surroundings. It wasn’t so much as dark in there more like a dull grey. Steve could see everything perfectly but there was no bright light around him, it was quite odd.

Steve had to get out of there, the cool silver was welcome before now it felt like it was biting in his skin. The more Steve moved the more the burning increased. Steve began to slam his hand into the walls that surrounded him, Steve took no notice of the fist imprints he was leaving behind he just had to get out of there.

He swung his fist back and brought it down on the metal behind his head. One punch to the door and it flew from its hinges. Steve’s senses were now overcome. The brightness of light attacked his eyes and the smell of disinfectant overwhelmed him. Steve scurried from the compartment removing himself from the torment. He soon connected with the floor, not as gracefully as he wanted, but he was out.

Steve took in his new surroundings and he recognised them to be the morgue that he had visited many times during work. One thing he hadn’t expected was to see the one and only Max Bergman wielding a gun that was pointed his way. 

Steve instinctively raised both hands in the air, showing Max that he was unarmed. Steve held Max’s gaze as the man continued to scan his eye’s up and down.

“Max put the gun down, I’m not going to hurt you, I’m unarmed.” Max’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Commander you were dead, I performed the autopsy myself, how?” 

Max lowered the weapon then walked out of the room. Before Steve could move the door was locked and the blinds were dropped shut. If Steve wasn’t confused before he sure as hell was now, and what the hell did Max mean when he said he was dead. He sure wasn’t, Steve began to sift through his memories trying to piece together the pieces. Then it all came clear, well some of it did anyway. Steve remembered being held at gun point by Ron then, Lucy, he remembered Lucy. He remembered running away from another guy and Lucy being shot. Then his memory skipped forward he was in a car park cradling Lucy in his arms, then darkness. That was it apart from a few little snippets.

Steve peered down at himself to see a scar in the middle of his chest just below his sternum, he remembered that. The other guy had shot him while the two of them were fighting over the gun. But Steve didn’t remember going to hospital for it, or anything after passing out in the car park, he was missing time.

Steve continued to run his gaze down his body apart from what seemed to be increased muscle mass nothing had changed, well he had now acquired what seemed to be a stitches that created a ‘y’ on his torso they were quite itchy. Steve began to pick at them, he pulled one out and then continued to pull the rest. After what seemed to be an hour he had collected a small pile of thread, Steve hadn’t even noticed the time that had passed.

He had run out of distractions. He stood from the cold vinyl floor and moved towards the door. He reached out and grasped the door handle. But as soon as his hand came in contact with the cold metal a burning sensation ran straight up his arm. He immediately let go of the handle, he thought about his options he obviously couldn’t do this the easy way.

Steve took a step back and brought his foot down on the door. The door flew from the hinges and went soaring through the air. Steve heard the door collect someone but he didn’t bother to check, he felt so disoriented. 

Steve grabbed what seemed to be a pair of board shorts ,sunnies and baseball cap off the desk, though they smelt rank, he needed something to wear. Steve thought this would be more difficult but after all the noise he made he just walked out the front door. Nobody seemed to recognise him, Steve walked right past everyone and nobody look twice. But everything felt different, his senses were stronger. He could pick the slightest things from sun tan lotion to what smelt like anger. Somebody had to be messing with him.

Steve needed answers so he took off to the place he knew he would get them, Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are reading this so please leave a comment, whether it's and idea or criticism I don't mind. I just want to hear from those who take the time to read my drabble. Thank you by the way for taking the time to read this I really appreciate it.  
> I promise to be back with more but right now it is extremely late or early depending which way you look at it my I'm off to bed. So Aloha and mahalo for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was one of the days Danny was dreading, today was the day he had to clear Steve’s office. Danny’s partner from Jersey always said ‘you could tell what kind of person someone was by their office’, and Steve’s office was a story in itself. His office told a story of a man that spent his life serving, a man who was brave and proud. His walls were covered in awards and medals from his lengthy career in the Navy. Danny hadn’t set foot in that office since he had walked in there to ask Steve to come along on the camping trip. Any time Danny thought about Steve he was overcome with guilt and grief, if only this and that. Danny couldn’t stop second guessing himself, he knew if Steve was around he would be tell Danny to pull his head in and there was nothing he could’ve done different. Steve would tell him not to go to that place, he would convince Danny to forgive himself, Steve would do anything to take his pain away, but Steve wasn’t here anymore. So for that reason Danny hated himself, he should’ve tried harder.  
Danny dropped his chin to his chest and let the tears escape. Danny hadn’t cried since he had to say good bye to his best friend, his brother, and that was over a week ago. Danny took a deep breath and walked through the door. Danny had to force himself to not curl up on the ground and cry he had to push through this. Danny stopped in front of the desk and began to remove stuff from their position. Danny couldn’t help but laugh at the memories that went with the items on the desk. The photographs, the times that made Danny’s heart skip a beat.  
Danny continued to clear the desk, placing the memories into boxes. Danny was so busy that he didn’t even realize he was being watched.  
Once Danny finished he stacked the boxes on the corner. The office was empty, it was funny how an entire life could fit into boxes. The day before last the team was tasked with packing up Steve’s house, Steve’s entire life was now in boxes, well all but his dress medals and dress uniform which he was going to be buried in.  
That was another thing they didn’t really have to plan anything, because of the time Steve spent in the navy he had earned the right to a military funeral, so everything was taken care of. Danny just had to face the fact that this was it, Steve is gone and the world was going to keep on turning.  
Danny walked from the office he couldn’t be in there anymore, he didn’t want to face the fact that the world was going to keep turning without Steve. Danny’s world felt like it had stopped and broken apart. Danny stopped and slid down the surface of the glass door that lead to Steve’s office, he just had to stop. Since the dreadful day Danny had been a whirlwind of activity sorting through everything, packing away Steve’s life and calling his attorney. Danny just had to stop.  
Danny sat there for ages just starring into nothing, thoughts raced through his mind but he was empty. Danny came back to himself and went to leave the offices when he saw a tall figure rush from headquarters door, Danny rushed to the door to peer down the hallway to try and catch a glimpse of the intruder but he missed him. It didn’t really stress Danny, he had other things to deal with, he would just notify security and be on his way, and he had a big day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was barely in the door of his apartment before his phone buzzed. He looked down at his phone and wondered why Chin would be calling. He quickly answered it before it rung out.

“Hey Chin what’s up?

“Danny there has been an incident, I need you to get down to the morgue.” Danny let out a short huffed breathe.

“Chin please tell me we haven’t got a case right now.”

Danny heard a sigh. “Danny I wish it was that simple, trust me just get down to the morgue, you won’t believe it unless you see it with your eyes.”

Danny didn’t wait for the formal goodbyes, he just hung up and walked back out of his apartment.

It wasn’t a long drive to the morgue but it was defiantly on that he had travelled hundreds of times. He really didn’t want to set foot in there while Steve’s body was still locked in one of those draws.

As Danny stepped out of the car he to a moment to compose himself. He walked towards the front entrance to find Chin standing there hugging Kono to his chest protectively.  
“Hey Chin what’s going on.” Chin let go of Kono and turned to face the Jersey detective.

“Danny I need you to stay calm for what I’m about to tell you.” Danny nodded and changed his stance, this must be something serious. “Danny Steve is gone, his body is missing and it’s a mess in there.” 

Danny took a second to process what he had just been told, he didn’t believe it. Why would someone want to steal a body, his best friend’s body?

Danny didn’t say anything he just ducked under the police tape that blocked off the front door. He ignored the stares of the HPD and kept walking till he came Max’s little office. He had walked into this office multitudes of times, but this time, this time he wished he hadn’t. Standing at the door and Danny could already see the destruction.

The door that separated Max’s office from the cool room, was lying on the ground and beside it was a puddle of blood. Danny followed the trail of mess to find the draw Steve was in completely destroyed and the door missing, but there was no Steve. 

Danny slid down the wall closest to him. It seemed lately all he could do was cry, he wishes that he was stronger than this. Danny hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

Where was his best friend that is all he wanted to know? Tomorrow he was meant to be laying his friend to rest, but how could he do that without a body. As his last act towards his friend he was going to complete this task for him, lay him to rest.

With that thought Danny pushed off the wall and walked from the destruction of the room. Danny’s mind was set on one thing finding his best friend, no matter how long it would take.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve had never seen Danny cry like that, never, but even weirder seeing Danny like that hurt. He felt his heart ache and a whimper escape his throat. But now his office was empty and Danny was broken in front of it, and to top that all off Max truly believed he was dead. But that obviously wasn’t right because he was walking around communicating with people, what the actual fuck was going on?

Steve left the offices in hurry and he didn’t even know where he was going from there, he just seemed to be running. Steve wasn’t really in control of his body, his body had a mind of its own, Steve was really hiding in the back of his mind, and he didn’t want to face the situation that was in front of him at the moment. Steve couldn’t pull himself to think about any of it.

When Steve finally took in his surroundings he found himself in a dense part of rainforest, he didn’t notice any of his surroundings it was literarily just trees. Steve turned on the spot looking for something that could tell him where he was, but the sun had disappeared from the sky and the stars had come out. Though again it was weird, Steve knew it should be dark but he could still see, it was odd. Steve didn’t count this as a loss, this gave him the ability to follow his own tracks out of here. As he began to walk away from that spot he felt a pull in his chest, it felt like someone had tied a rope to him and was pulling him in that direction. As Steve tried to walk further away the pull got stronger, it got to the point where Steve couldn’t ignore it anymore. He turned back, where else was he going to go, he could only assume he didn’t have a home anymore if everyone else thought he was dead.

Steve was back where he started, standing in the middle of a dense forest, where was here? Steve took a deep breath and lean back against one of the trees. Steve found himself subconsciously sniffing the air, something smelt weird. Usually places like this smelt like rain and earth, but right now he could smell cologne and something else. Steve couldn’t identify the scent, it almost smelt like wet dog, but it was nicer on the nose. This scent activated something inside of him. This scent had caused a feeling of unsafe to overcome him. It stirred something up inside of him. 

A burning sensation grew inside of him, it caused Steve to drop to his knees. The heat was nothing like what he felt before, this heat started deep inside of him and was spreading out. He could feel the heat prickling at his skin, the pain was overwhelming. Steve couldn’t stop the scream escaping his mouth. Steve couldn’t control anything about what was happening to him, he couldn’t control the heat, the screaming, or the feeling of bones breaking. Steve felt like he had been evicted from his body again his sight had been stolen from him.

On top of all that was going on he couldn’t breathe, breath just wouldn’t enter his body, it was all too much but he couldn’t find an escape. Then, all of a sudden the heat began to dissipate from his body, the pain was disappearing and he could see once again. But everything felt off, nothing felt right not even his skin. Steve peered down to examine himself only to find a pair of fur covered paws. He was going out of his mind, he couldn’t have paws!

He was on the verge of a fully-fledged freak out when he heard footsteps approaching. This sound had then activated his fight or flight instincts, and it wasn’t like Steve to run away. Though he was vulnerable he had to stand his ground. Steve got to his feet, it felt so weird to be on all fours but he couldn’t stand on his hind legs, this wasn’t his normal body after all.

Steve had to put aside the discomfort and prepare for the incoming threat. The footsteps were getting louder, and Steve’s heart was racing in his ears. Steve now recognized the outline of a figure standing near the close by trees.

A growl made its way from the bottom of Steve’s chest, this growl obviously scared the figure because they were on their knees bowing to Steve. This was nearly as strange as how Steve felt, but Steve took it as a win. Steve relaxed and sub consciously sniffed the air. Steve focused on one particular scent, it was way too familiar but Steve just couldn’t pin it to the person it belonged to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so all the pieces are falling into place for the reunion, but will things go how we want them to go?

Danny hadn’t moved, hadn’t blinked, not even breathed he was barely standing, he wasn’t really there. Danny had just finished the CTV tape and he couldn’t believe his eyes.  
So the film showed no one entering the building but showed one figure leaving. One thing Danny had noted was that the figure had the same tattoos as Steve, so he assumed this guy was a SEAL as well. The other thing about this guy was that he knew where the security cameras were, which that didn’t surprise Danny if this guy was a SEAL, but this guy positioned his body to the point to conceal his identity. Danny’s next step was to go through the ATM footage from across the road to see if they had gotten lucky there. What would real help Danny was if Max was conscious and could tell them what had happened, but of course Danny’s life couldn’t be that simple.

Danny was stuck going over footage while forensics were going over the morgue, Danny had a feeling they wouldn’t find anything but he could be hopeful. 

What got Danny was he was stuck in the offices going over all this footage but he hadn’t seen a sign of the cousins since the scene that morning. Danny had thought they would be as dedicated to this as he was , but obviously he was wrong because of the small fact that they weren’t here.

Danny had decided he was going to follow the lead he had while the video he requested was sent over. Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and began searching through his contacts for the one and only Joe White.

It took a few tries for Danny to get a hold of Joe but once he did it wasn’t very much help. According to Joe, Steve was the only one with those tattoos that he knew, so that left Danny at square one. Any chance this guy in the video was a SEAL was out of the picture, anyone that was on Steve’s team was dead or away on service and no one else had those tattoos. With those possibilities crossed out a single thought crossed Danny’s mind but was automatically ruled out by logic and grief, there was no way that was Steve, there was no way in hell that was Steve that crazy son of a bitch was dead and Danny knows that for a fact. Steve had first coded in his arms and it was Danny that had resuscitated him the first time. The last time Steve coded Danny was in the corner of the emergency room watching over him, and Danny watched the doctors and nurses pack away the equipment and wheel his brother’s body off. He is dead, there was no questioning that.

Danny told himself to stop being stupid. But what if, no there was no way in hell.

*H50*

Steve hadn’t moved a muscle since the figure submitted. Steve was still standing there in the dense surroundings with this stranger on their knees waiting for Steve to make his next move. Steve took the steps forward so the figure could be seen clearly, but when the figure was revealed to Steve’s eyes a whine was released from Steve’s throat and his heart ached. Every distinguished thought and process just fell to bits.

Steve took the steps he had gained back and shrunk to the ground trying to escape his thoughts. His mind had just been flooded with memories, bringing back days that he wanted to forget and days he never wanted to let go, but this one person couldn’t be standing in front of him.

*H50*

Danny really wished the cousins would turn up soon, he had left messages on both of their phones and hadn’t stopped texting them he needed their help. How could they abandon him when he needed their help the most? Just when Danny was about to break down the footage he was waiting for came in. This was the moment of truth, was the one path Danny had left to follow by himself about to give him something. Danny opened the file and clicked play and began sifting through the footage. Danny had started watching from about 6am and he was now up to about 10am he was getting bored and disheartened when his phone rang, it was Kono. Danny didn’t wait to pick it up.

“Kono! Where are you, never mind please tell me you’ve got something?” Danny had a certain sense of urgency in his voice that would make anyone’s heart break. Kono could hear the hurt that was underling in his tone but she didn’t have the time to address it.

“Danny Chin and I are at the hospital with Max, he just woke and I think you should be here. I guess I’ll see you in five.” With that brief not of information Kono hung up the phone. Danny didn’t even wait until the phone disconnected before springing into action. By the time Kono had hung up the phone Danny was out the door of his office.  
In his hast Danny had forgotten about the video, as he left his office the figure’s face was revealed, but Danny took zero notice of it. Danny just wanted the answers, but he hadn’t noticed that all the answers were right in front of his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I went through and edited my past chapters and I have made a few changes to hopefully solve my mistakes and improve the POV. Please leave a comment about what you think, every piece of criticism helps.  
> Anyway here is the next chapter and hopefully another one will be along soon. Sorry for the length.

Danny got to the hospital not expecting what he got. He walked into the hospital to find Kono awaiting him. Danny really didn’t want to waste time with this case and Kono looked as if she was ready to punch something so Danny was s good boy and fell instep behind her.

As Danny followed Kono to Max’s room he saw many faces that brought back memories of the tragic day.

FLASHBACK  
Danny stood in the corner of the Emergency Room at Queens Medical center and he refused to move. The room was in chaos nurses and doctors were speeding around preforming tasks trying to save the man who had ruled Danny’s life since they met. Danny’s eyes were glued on the pale man on the gurney and Danny could only think of when he first found him. Pale and unconscious, but holding on to life.

Danny watched as the heart monitor flat lined. His heart sank and sound disappeared from his senses. Danny now took no notice of anything but the hands on his friend’s chest trying to give him another chance, but then everyone just stopped and that was it.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Danny entered the room of Doctor Max Bergman to find the man attached to many machines. Max had multiple IV’s strung to bags above his head, and these were accompanied by bandages that encompassed his head. Danny hadn’t taken into account that Max had been seriously injured and was in the hospital until now when he was actually confronted with the truth. Danny was too focused on Steve that he had forgotten about his Ohana. Danny had forgotten that his family would be hurting just as much as he was. Danny walked further into the room and took a seat next to a very tired looking Chin.

Chin looked at Danny with a look Danny had never seen before. It was a look that conveyed everything from grief to complete confusion. Danny gave chin a nod and looked back to the man in the bed, and nobody said anything.

The three members of 5-0 sat in silence for what felt like an hour waiting for Max to wake up. Then Danny heard the voice they had been waiting for.

“Detective I think I have an insight that might help you with your search.” This statement caused Danny to sit forward in the uncomfortable, plastic chair and listen closely.

"Commander McGarrett is alive."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.  
>  A little while ago I was diagnosed with cancer, but luckily I am now in remission.  
> I had completely forgotten about these stories until this morning when I got a notification for a comment.  
> Thank you Alexis Mccutchen for bringing this back to my attention.  
> Again I apologize.

Steve felt an itch in the back of his mind, begging him to bow. But Steve wasn’t one to bow to anyone that hadn’t earned it. This man in front of him sure as hell hadn’t earned it.  
Steve hunched down, hackles up and teeth bared. All logic was thrown out the window the moment his father’s face came into sight.  
Everything in his life was utterly fucked at the moment. 

A low voice echoed in the back of his mind. ‘Sir, don’t do this, he is Alpha. We will be killed, bow. Please…

Okay so that was new, does he have a talking, conscious?   
He still refused to bow.

The next thing he knew the man who resembled his father was bowed on the ground. He was very quickly followed by everyone else around him. That was better. He stood tall, head high with his teeth still bared and hackles up. ‘It seems I was wrong, the Alpha conceded his rank, and we are now Alpha.’

Hang on Alpha? Is he a wolf?

‘Yes, sir and we are also now the Alpha Wolf of the Mahina ‘Uhane tribe.’

Steve stood tall, fur blowing in the wind, some things were starting to make sense. As he began to accept it voices began to fill his head. All saying something like “We bow to you Koa.”

Steve felt something shift and there he was human skin back.

“Take him out of my sight and show me to a phone.”

Nobody moved.

Steve felt a new found anger bubble in his chest, and a growl escaped through closed teeth.

“Now!” He snapped.

-H50-

“Max, how can he be alive? He was shot, severing his spinal cord and puncturing is a diaphragm, making it impossible for him to breathe. He is not alive, now who was the man who walked out of there!” Danny was so angry he was willing to punch an injured man. His Ma always said he had Jersey running through his veins.

“I swear on my Star Trek collection, it was Commander McGarrett.”

At that moment Max’s heart rate climbed even higher and nurses came rushing into his room before Danny could say anything he was being dragged from the room.  
He was forced down into a plastic chair.

“What the hell Danny? He just came from surgery after having a major brain bleed. Get your shit together, you are not the only one hurting. Since Steve died you have been a self-absorbed ass hole. We know he was like a brother to you, but he meant just as much to us. We want to find him and let him be put to rest just as much as you do but that does not give you the right to attack anyone but the bastard that took him from us.”

Danny looked up from his hands, tears welling in his eyes. He looked straight into Kono’s eyes. She looked a mixture of angry, hurt and sad. He violently rubbed a hand over his face.

“I loved him” he whispered.

Kono’s anger disappeared. She dropped into the seat beside Danny. Chin still stood with his back to the two of them, the tension dropped from his stance.

“We know” Chin replied and followed his cousin’s lead and dropped into the seat on the other side of Danny.

“I never got to tell him” Danny concluded.

He dropped his face into his hands, letting the tears flow yet again.

They heard Max’s door open and a Nurse exited with two items in his hand.

“Max asked me to bring this to you before he lost consciousness. He said there is evidence on it. Also, this is one of your phones.”

Danny heard the footsteps fade into the distance. The next noise Danny heard was that of the ringtone Grace had made for him. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and cleared his throat, before answering the phone.

“Williams,” he answered.

“Danny, it’s me.” Danny nearly dropped the phone. He started laughing hysterically before blacking out.

In the distance, he heard the words, Danny come from someone who sounded like Steve. Then there was silence accompanied by only that word on replay.

-H50-

Steve heard the phone drop, the sound hurting his newly enhanced hearing.

“Danny!” Steve shouted into the phone. No reply.

“Hello, who is this?”

It was Kono. 

‘Family!’ The voice in his head shouted.

“Kono!” His voice was shaky.

“Oh. My. Gosh. Steve, where are you? Wait ,how… No matter. Steve are you at home?”

That was the last thing Steve heard before the phone was disconnected. He looked down at the phone with disgust. He needed to talk to them.

But he quickly realized he had crushed the phone in his hand.

“Dammit!” he screamed as he threw the phone across the room shattering the rest against the against the wall.

He turned to the group. 

“Go back to how things were before I came here, I am not Alpha.”

Steve felt the being inside him try to protest what he had just done, but no he had to them.

He heard them try to argue as he turned his back to them feeling the shift again. He ran upon four legs. He had to get to them. They would meet him at his home.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny awoke sprawled across the back seat of a car. He shot up in his seat desperate to see his best friend sitting in the front seat laughing at him and telling him about the stupid stunt they had just pulled. But that was not the case.

Kono and Chin sat in the front seat and Danny could hear the sirens going. He remembered quite vividly the moments before the darkness.

‘Danny!’ That was Steve’s voice, he was alive.

Danny peered out the window to see where they were. He recognised this street. It was one that he had travelled along regularly. This was Steve’s street.

Was Steve at home? 

Had he faked his death for a SEAL mission in the middle of butt fuck nowhere?

Danny was trying to come to a reasonable conclusion, one that could explain whatever the hell was going on.

They pulled up the drive, Steve’s truck was right where Danny had left it. Nothing had changed apart from the gardens. They had gotten out f control and the Grass was now wild, no care had been applied to it. Knowing Steve he wouldn’t have let it get this way he was a control freak like that but Entropy was always working against the world.

The car came to a stop and nobody moved. The cousins looked upon one another with looks of concern.

Danny gracefully slid from the car. He walked up the few stairs to the front door. 

There was claw mark marring the door.

‘Freaking animals’ Danny thought to himself.

He pushed the already door open and peered inside. Nothing had changed since last time Danny was in here packing more of Steve’s possessions into boxes. Dust had settled   
onto all surfaces though it had only been a single week since Steve’s ‘death’.

Danny saw what looked like paw prints in the dust on the floor. Danny followed the prints into the open living room where the paw prints seemed to have merged into what now looked like smudged handprints and then morphed into footprints. The footprints lead to the staircase and that is where Danny stopped. There were multiple prints leading to the staircase from the backdoor, that is when Danny heard a large crash from upstairs.

-H50-

Steve took no notice of the voices screaming at him in his head. He had to get home to see Danny.

His legs carried him fast and sleekly across the terrain. He did stumble or falter with his new found speed and grace. His inner monologue was mad and happy.

‘Sir we can not desert our pack like that, we are still Alpha.’

‘I don’t want to be Alpha and I don’t need a pack I have my family’ Steve thought to himself.

‘Sir, we can’t give up this Alpha position no matter how hard we try. It was conceded to us. The only way to not be Alpha now is death, or to pass it down to our pup. Which I don’t   
know if you haven’t realised, we don’t have.’

Steve refused to reply to the voice anymore. He focused on the fact that he was less than a mile from home, from Danny and his true family.

He got to the door and he found himself unable to shift back again.

‘The pack is refusing to let us shift back Sir.’

Steve bit back his growl and lunged at the door, scratching his nails across the surface. He eventually got the door open. He walked in finding most of his stuff gone and a layer of dust had settled. He sniffed the air, smelling the faint scent of Danny’s cologne accompanied by a hint of sourness that stung his nose and made his feel a twinge of pain in his chest. 

Steve continued in the house. He made his way to the living room where he finally felt the ability to shift again. He stood up from his hands and knees. For the first time, he realised between shifts his clothes had been torn to shreds and he was as naked as the day he was born.

He knew Danny would hit him if he saw him like this so he decided to go upstairs to see if he could find some clothes to make himself a touch less naked.

He bounded up the stairs to what was once his room. Everything was gone. He opened the cupboard built into the wall where he found it was empty except for his Navy blues. He   
took the pants from the hanger, they were his only option here. He pulled them on. It felt strange but at least now he was semi-presentable.

Steve walked into the bathroom so he could get a look at himself hopefully there was nothing weird going on with him, like excess body hair or ears like a dog. 

Steve peered at himself in the mirror. Nothing had really changed about him.

There was the fact that his muscle mass had become more defined and just present in different places. The scar was still there just below his sternum. There was no extra body hair or dog ears. 

Once he finished his examination he walked back into his room. He was about to wander back down the stairs when he heard 3 people coming up the stairs. Was it them?  
Steve walked to the door of his room to see three people who he did not recognise.

The tree men had tattoos creeping up their necks. Steve couldn’t determine the pattern but from what he could see they looked pretty much identical.

A car pulled up.

“Alpha you can not leave the pack, you ARE the Alpha until death.” Said the largest of the three.

Well, thank you oh wise, masterful voice in my head.

‘You’re welcome Sir’ the voice replied.

“I must see my team. They believe I’m dead I think.” Steve heard the front door open and one person enter. Steve sniffed the air, Danny.

“That’s the way it I supposed to stay Alpha. No human is meant to know of us. It’s the rules.”

Steve refused the idea, he couldn’t let those who he held dearest believe that he was dead.

“I am Alpha, you will obey me, not the other way around!” The new found anger was back.

He grabbed the closest one around the neck and threw him against the wall. The others bowed done, rolling over, showing their bellies and putting their necks on show. Their act of submission calmed the fire inside him.

Steve heard Danny run up the stairs. He stepped past the cowards on the ground, through the door and onto the landing.  
Danny.

Danny looked worn out but he looked somewhat healthy, maybe a little skinnier than last time Steve had seen him.

Steve lunged for him. Wrapping his long arms around the non-responsive body. He tucked his face into the side of Danny’s neck and breathed in deeply.

‘Home’ whispered the voice in his head.  
Steve felt Danny shove him back.

Steve let go to examine Danny once again.

As Steve took the half a step back Danny swung his fist and only thanks to Steve’s newfound abilities was he able to catch the fist before it connected with his face. Steve read the confusion, anger and relief on Danny’s face.

Steve was about to open his mouth to say something only to be stopped by a mouth on his.

Steve did not freeze, he automatically lent into the most epic kiss of his life. He licked at Danny’s lip asking for entrance only for it to be granted.

Steve heard a group of throats being cleared. Steve broke the kiss only to rest his forehead against Danny’s.

Steve opened his eyes to see Danny’s also open.

“Hey to you to” Steve whispered.

“Hey.” That was the only reply he got before the two of them was absorbed into a group hug. Chin and Kono had joined them on the landing of upstairs. Steve felt at peace for the first time in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't long after the team embraced the leader that the pack members appeared from the bedroom.  
Danny questioned it but Steve gave him the ‘don't ask’ expression. They ran out the door giving Steve one last look.  
Steve received their message loud and clear in his head.   
“Don't tell them otherwise you break the pack rules…”  
The voice in the very back of Steve’s head sniggered, ‘ I'm pretty sure we make those rules.’   
Steve must've sniggered out loud because Danny again, gave him a questioning look.

That brings us to now, Steve hadn't recognised how much time had passed. He found himself wrapped in his ohana once again. They sat sprawled in his living area, Danny draped along Steve’s side with Steve's nose pressed against his throat. Kono and Chin sat close by at Steve’s feet.  
Danny would have to nudge him every once in a while to bring Steve’s attention back to the conversation.  
They asked questions that Steve wished he could answer, but to be honest Steve didn't even have the answers himself. He had no fucking idea what was going on anymore. His life was so well sorted. He was a Navy SEAL and Naval Intelligence reservist, leader of the the highest ranking taskforce in the U.S and he was also about to ask out the cutest boy in the office whilst on a camping trip.  
Now he is the Alpha of a pack, of what he assumes to be werewolves, and presumed dead by everyone. He was a ghost to everyone close to him.   
He was no longer a SEAL or Naval Intelligence, he is no longer the leader of 5-0, he was no longer a brother or uncle, he was a NOBODY.  
A whine built in his chest, rumbling out of his throat. Danny instinctively nuzzled into the top of Steve's head.  
The conversation trickled out of his senses, the voice in his head kicked up. Telling him he couldn't run back to what he called his life. He could feel the now familiar itch beneath his skin, he had to get out of there.  
“I gotta go!” Steve shouted as he unfurled from Danny and sprinted out onto the lanai. He found himself on four legs yet again, this time sprinting across the sand. Unfortunately in this form he had and entire packs worth of voices in his head.  
His feet dug deep into the sand propelling him forward.  
He zoned out and took the back seat in his mind. He didn't want to think at the moment, there was also and ache that built in his chest the father he went.

*H50*

They were sat there one moment and then thrown back into chaos yet again, why was there never a dull moment?  
Steve had jumped from the couch and disappeared out the door after shouting something unintelligible.  
They had just got him back.  
Most of the time they spent sat together was just them all revelling in being together again. The conversation died out very quickly when Steve didn't answer their questions.  
Then their bubble burst, and that lead to them on the beach, watching Steve transform into an animal and disappear from eyesight down the beach.   
As soon as Steve disappeared from Danny's sight, as sharp pain shot through his body. It was enough to bring him to his knees, he would've been flat on the ground if it wasn't for Chin and Kono at his side.  
The pain burned into his skin, a whine escaped his mouth as Chin and Kono tried to coax answers out of him.  
The pain overwhelmed him and he allowed his mind to be lulled into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello old and new friends. Yeas I'm still alive, and I must offer my deepest sympathies for being so shit at uploading anything. I know this wasn't much but here is a new chapter and another one is on it's way.  
> As always leave a comment for ideas and criticism.  
> Mahalo my Ohana


	11. Chapter 11

Steve arose back to reality to find himself still in animal form curled up on a couch. He didn’t recognise anything that surrounded him. The scent was oddly familiar but everything else was a no-go.

The searing pain still sat low on his chest, but he had ignored worse over his years.

He heard footprints approaching so he sat up in alarm. He assumed this had something to do with the pack. Opening the door he saw someone he thought he'd never see again. A gunshot replayed in his head. Anger boiled within him.

He leapt from the couch, hackles rising on his back and teeth bared.

The voice in his mind tried to convince him to back down, but Steve was not going to have a bar of it.  
He approached the man stood in front, giving no sense that he was going to back down.

The man finally succumbed to Steve's aurora he was emitting. He fell to his knees and that is where he was going to stop, Steve growled and the man was very quickly on his back, neck and belly on show. Steve was very tempted to end it all with one bite. But what is the point in that?

Steve turned his back on the man on the ground. Pacing the area around him.  
Steve glances back over at the pitiful excuse of a man on the ground.

The voice in the back of his mind was still silent, Steve had no idea what to do anymore. His anger was replaced with utter calmness.   
Steve felt his body shift once again. He was sat on the ground. Bare arse pressed against the floorboards.  
“Steven?” 

Steve’s head shot up and snapped in the direction of the voice.

“You do not have the right to speak to me!” Steve still felt nothing, though his brain told him there should be anger behind his words.

“You lost any right to talk to me when I found you in the woods, alive. I heard you die and you never thought that you should contact me, your son, and tell me you were alive?” 

Still nothing.

“Steven you know the rules, the pack wouldn’t let me. Surely you understand that, don’t you?” 

Steve shook his head. “I was your son!”

“You still are my son, Steve!”

“No, I am your Alpha, I stopped being your son the moment that gun fired and I was pulled to your funeral.”   
Steve still felt nothing, not a single emotion.  
Steve stood from the ground and walked towards the door, stepping over the form of his father.  
As he stepped over the body he felt something snap inside him. He dropped to the ground writhing in pain. Steve was once again booted to the back of his mind.  
“Steve?”   
A growl tore from deep within Steve.  
One thought filled Steve’s mind.  
Danny.  
And image of the blonde detective filled his mind. He could see the beach in front of his lanai. He saw Chin on the phone and Kono’s hand clenching one of Danny’s.   
He was in distress.

‘Danny, I’m coming.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...finally. heads up this chapter contains smut, finally. Sorry not Sorry.  
> Merry Christmas :)

The earth stood still as he tried to cover the distance between himself and his mate. His feet flew across the earth but covered what felt like very little ground. He needed to be there right now, time was his enemy.

He climbed another hill and rounded another corner, but the distance felt like it would never end, his heart was going to explode if he didn’t get there soon.  
What had he done?

He died, he came back, he was a wolf, he then had his family back and then threw it into the ocean for history. Fuck he was an idiot. How does he manage to screw good things up so much? The universe always had to tear everything into little pieces right in front of his eyes. If he was in human form at the moment tears would be running down his cheeks. His heart clenched in his chest as his mind was drawn to all the shadows that had been cast on his life… They may make him sad but they inspire him to not let Danny become another shadow. 

His vision cleared as dirt turned to sand. He raised his nose to the air. Danny. His essence filled his senses. He came face to face with a crowd. 

Mate! His inner voice began to scream at him. He began to approach the group, when a blood freezing scream erupted into the air. Steve dropped to the ground. A pain that he didn’t realise he was suppressing flooded his chest, he became captive to the pain.

NO! Don’t you fucking dare, this is not how this ends. Get your ass up, he needs us.  
He raised his head from the warm sand, a whimper escaped his throat.  
His father appeared by him “Alpha, you must hurry, you need each other. Son please don’t let this happen.”

Steve didn’t understand. This whole alpha wolf thing was fucked.

His father scooped him into his arms carrying him through the parting crowd. As they entered the circle a growl was released from his throat and the group knelt, bearing their necks. He was lowered to the ground. Danny!

He once again raised , and began to nuzzle and lick at Danny’s face.

A weak “Get off me you animal” could be heard from the seemingly unconscious man. Steve’s body took that as it’s cue to show a more humanly front and transformed. He pulled Danny’s torso into an embrace. The pain began to alleviate.   
The people around him absorbed into nothing within Steve’s thoughts, he had what he needed, right here.

He drew the rest of Danny into his arms and lifted both their bodies from the sand and began to approach his home. Their home.

WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT

They breached the threshold and Steve began to take the stairs two at a time. An all familiar path was taken.

They entered the room and Danny stirred in his grip.   
“Steven McGarrett, you better fix this.”

We will. Said his inner voice.

He laid Danny on the cold crisp sheets, then followed suite. His warmth radiated, contrasting the coolness of Danny’s body.

Steve captured a now conscious Danny’s lips, the kiss being retuned. Steve opened all his sense to the man below him, he was content, he never wanted to leave this room. Danny began to grow impatient, and began to writhe below him.

Steve’s lips began to map out his mates jaw and neck, nipping along the adventure. He was then halted by clothing. Steve mad quick work of tearing open the shirt, scattering buttons across the bed. The blue fabric that no longer represented a shirt was left barely clinging to Danny’s body.

Danny ran his hands along Steve’s body trying to gain his attention. But only managed to drive him more wild.

Steve ran his tongue along Danny’s collar bone, drawing a noise from Danny that Steve immensely enjoyed, but was quickly topped by the noise that filled the air when Steve’s mouth enveloped Danny’s nipple. Steve was in heaven.

Danny’s hips collided with Steve’s. Sparks flew and desperation began to rule both men’s psyches.

Next thing they knew Danny’s pants had vanished and Steve was nuzzling Danny’s erection, quickly taking it a step further.

Danny was fisting the sheets and Steve could feel the tension on his legs, trembling with the effort of trying not to move too much.

Steve continued his saliva trail to the base of Danny’s cock, licking up the underside to the head, and capturing it in his mouth, eliciting a low moan from Danny while he arched his back slightly off the mattress, followed by a hiss of pain after having planted his feet more firmly on the bed to do so.

Steve maneuverer them so he could hook his arms under Danny’s thighs and rest his hands on his hips, allowing the knees to rest on his shoulders and avoiding the risk of Danny injuring himself with any unintentional writhing.

Pleased with their new position, Steve took Danny in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sliding gradually up the length.

Steve started to bob his head up and down, taking more of Danny’s length each time, teasing him with his slow pace. Danny instinctively placed a hand on Steve’s head then froze as he realized what he had done, clearly thinking that maybe Steve wouldn’t like that.

He was already removing his hand when Steve caught it mid-motion and put it back where it was, leaving his own hand on top of Danny’s to make sure he got the message, then increased his pace and moaned around his cock, making the vibrations send a jolt of electricity straight to his balls. Danny carded his fingers through Steve’s hair and massaged his scalp, not trying to guide his movements but needing the extra contact right now.

Steve continued to increase his pace and Danny was writhing under his arms and sure he wasn’t going to last long.

Danny’s brain was short circuiting at the speed at which things had escalated.  
As quick at it had started it was over. Steve pulled away with a grin plastered on his face.

“ feeling better yet Danno?” The only answer Steve received was a pillow to the head. He hadn’t seen that coming…. Even with his enhanced reaction he was not prepared for Danny taking advantage of his lapse in concentration, and reversing their positioning.

Danny saw such intensity on those beautiful eyes that he quickly utilising his position on top of Steve, carefully lining their cocks so they would glide against each other every time they moved.

“Oh fuck Danny!”

Danny smiled at him while moving provocatively his hips against Steve’s, more than glad with his reaction. Steve arched his back again before forcing Danny to lie flat against him with a hand on the back of his neck, taking advantage of the new position to start kissing and nipping at Danny’s pulse point, eliciting moans of approval with his action. Both of them were moving rhythmically, Danny’s lips on Steve’s shoulder where he could reach him with his head still being held by Steve’s grip and his neck being deliciously attacked.

They stayed like that, ragged combing and Danny on top of Steve with his head crooked on his partner’s neck, enjoying their company and the silent atmosphere of intimacy.

Steve moved his hand to caress Danny’s back in a soothing motion, not looking bothered at all by the extra pressure on his chest. It took him a few minutes to finally speak.

“Are you okay, Danno? I think this is the longest you’ve gone without talking since I’ve known you.” He hadn’t stop the caress on his back, still going up and down leaving a warm trail on Danny’s skin.

Danny snorted and the vibration travelled through Steve’s neck.

“I’m more than okay, babe. I’m great. I just…thought you couldn’t handle me talking a lot right now, didn’t want to scare you. But don’t worry I know you need more, I can feel it.”

With the confirmation Steve’s hands slid along Danny’s back claiming the supple ass that had taunted him since their first meeting. Danny stretched across the bed, retrieving the lube from a draw that he should never of been in, yet…

Danny dropped it on Steve’s chest. “we’re not all animals” Steve laughed, he actually laughed.

Steve made quick work of preparing his lover as they both became restless.  
Steve returned them to their original position. Danny splayed beneath him ready for his taking.

Steve pulled Danny’s leg over his shoulder.

With a deep breathe he positioned himself, then began to push forward. With a quick thrust he was in. Danny’s hands flew to his back gripping at Steve’s shoulders, his mouth agape with pure pleasure. Steve couldn’t hold still long before the rush overtook him once more.

Steve’s moth made its way back to his mates. The kiss was ferocious, Danny submitted without a fight though, this was not a battle he was going to win.  
Steve’s thrust became erratic, drawing every drop of pleasure from his partner, hitting that spot with every thrust. Moans and grunts filled the air. 

Their climaxes intertwined. Steve spilling his warmth deep in Danny. At the same time Steve’s mouth found it’s way to Danny’s neck, digging his teeth into the flesh where his shoulder and neck became one. Danny was his, there was no doubting that.

Danny screamed only in pleasure, as they became entranced by the fog. Before darkness could claim them both, Steve slumped to the side. Danny sunk his teeth into Steve’s neck, they were both then dead to the world. Left embracing each other in a mess of limbs. 

In the distance a flurry of howls filled the air. 

The shadows vacated Steve’s life, just for this moment in time.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was to warm. Steve opened his eyes to find Danny writhing in his embrace.

“Danny? C’mon Danny wake up!” Steve’s stomach churned at the thought that this was it, he’d managed to fuck it up again. Steve called for the person that’d know what was going on.

“Dad!”

Steve kept his arms tightly locked on the mans body with fear that if he let go he’d disappear. Where was his inner voice when he needed it?  
The door was thrown open and there stood his father.

“Dad what is wrong with Danny? Help him.” It was like Steve had reverted to his 16 year old self.  
John smirks at the pair. 

“Steve put him in cold bath, it takes the edge off. Apart from that just stay close to him during the change.” 

This confused Steve.

“What change?”

John didn’t bother to answer, he just walked from the room.

Steve gathered the Jersey native into his arms and headed for the bathroom.

Once Steve had Danny settled into the cool water the uncontrollable writhing halted.

Steve briskly breathed out. He sat himself on the edge of the bath where Danny was in reach.  
He ran his fingers through the unkept blonde curls. He’d rarely seen Danny’s hair not slicked back, he liked it like this.  
Time again escaped Steve. He was caught up in praising his mates hair that he didn’t realise that the man had opened his eyes.

“Steve? Steve, turn off the lights! Everything is so bright!” Steve jumped into action.  
Steve now knew what was happening. Danny was turning to whatever he was. Steve slid into the bath behind Danny pulling the man to his chest. Steve buried his nose in Danny’s neck over the very present bite mark, whispering words of assurance.  
“It’ll be over soon, I promise it will be okay.”

Danny whimpered, causing Steve’s inner voice to whimper.

In the darkness of the bathroom a blue light appeared surrounding the pair. Chanting filled the silence, then it was gone. Danny jolted upwards, breathing heavily. Steve clung to the man, not daring to let go.

“Steve, I need to get up.”   
Steve loosened his grip enough to allow the two of them to stand from the bath. They walked to the room where they both noticed the massive blood stain that now covered the entirety of the white sheets. Steve froze realising that, the blood was Danny’s, from the wound that he had caused.   
Before Steve could get to caught up in this train of thought Danny cried out. Steve peered across to see the man on all fours on the ground. He could hear   
Danny’s heart rate increase.

Bones forcibly manoeuvre and re shape. Fur spontaneously sprouts from what seems like no where. Steve couldn’t believe his eyes. Danny was beautiful. Steve’s body itched with the desire to join his mate. Mere seconds they were on the same level. Steve was slightly taller than Danny, but Steve guessed that was due to him generally taller. 

With looks aside Steve was happy beyond belief, he didn’t even know why. He nosed at Danny. His Danny’s golden fur tickled at his nose as he breathed the scent in. Steve nudged Danny toward the open door. It was time to take Danny for a run, show him what he was.  
His mind then linked with Danny’s, their thoughts became one.

The first thing he received from Danny was: “What the fuck Steven? We sleep together now I’m a fucking dog! Of course this is my life…”  
Steve thought back: “love you Danno!” Steve expected some smart ass come back, but nothing.  
The two of them took off down the stairs, and then out the door. These two were off.

They passed a distraught Chin and Kono on their way to the beach, they were with John so Steve didn’t find it necessary to stop.

The wind blew through their fur as nature passed them by. The two of them weaved around one another.  
Steve then became frustrated when Danny was lost from his sight. He howled aloud, calling for his mate. He ran onwards to find Danny lying in the dirt with his neck bared. Steve then leapt on him, breaking whatever hold he held. The blonde and brunette wolf wrestled and played, exhausting Steve’s inner voice. Danny lay panting below Steve. The brunette changed back, gesturing for Danny to follow suite. The blonde looked as if he was constipated before for his body readjusted to being human.

Steve lent down placing a kiss on the lips of the blonde.

WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT (I promise the story will be more than this)

The kiss is hungry, messy, rough and desperate, teeth clinging together and Danny gives as good as he’s taking. Their actions eliciting a moan from the blond. He breaks the kiss, both of them panting and breathing the same air and Danny places his hands on Steve’s shoulders. 

“Hey, babe, hey,” Danny whispers. “I’m not going to disappear, I’m right here, let’s take it slow and gentle, we have the all the time in the world.” 

“The entire night and a thousand other nights will never be enough,” Steve closes his eyes. 

“I know, I know,” Danny replies, cupping Steve’s cheek and running his thumb over his cheekbone. 

“I need you so much, Danny,” Steve almost sobs, dropping his forehead to Danny’s shoulder. Steve’s inner voice vocalizes his desperation.

Danny’s hand finds it’s way into Steve’s shaggy hair—which hadn’t been cut in weeks—and weaves his fingers swiftly through the brown strands. “I’ll give you everything you need,” Danny promises. 

This means way more than sex to the both of them, they need each other in every possible way. Steve recognises that there is no world without Danny.   
Steve lifts his head and looks into Danny’s blue eyes, full of sincerity and love and passion, and he leans down, closing the small distance between them and the kiss is softer this time, starting off as a simple press of lips and then Danny is easily parting for Steve, allowing him entry and the SEAL immediately pushes his tongue into his mate’s mouth, and they both feel the electricity that surges through their veins when their tongues brush against each other. 

The intensity slowly increases, bit by bit, and they both let it. Unable to control their senses, wanting to touch and feel everything, but knowing they want to make it last at the back of their heads. 

Steve removes his mouth from Danny’s for the second it takes to place it over the juncture of Danny’s jaw and neck, finding the sensitive bite mark and smiling at the hearty moan that escapes Danny’s parted lips. Steve licks and sucks right there, feeling Danny’s fingers tightening in his hair and he slowly starts to move downwards, pressing small kisses down his lover’s chest and without warning, wraps his lips around a hard nipple and sucks. Danny groans, hands releasing Steve’s hair to grasp at the dirt.

Steve gives the Danny's other nipple the same attention, enjoying what he’s doing to Danny. Steve is extremely hard it’s almost painful, but he holds on, wanting to go through it all, to give them even more memories to hold onto while he’s away. 

Steve pulls back, surveying Danny’s body and letting the other man’s pants seep into his ears.   
“Why…why’d you stop?” Danny heaves, his hands clutching at Steve’s strong arms.   
“God, Danny, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Steve purrs, his eyes roaming over his mate’s body, taking it all in inch by spectacular inch. He spends more time admiring Danny’s cock, hard and curved up against his stomach, it’s shorter than Steve’s but thicker, and it’s weeping pre-come onto Danny’s abs.   
Steve smirks, and after making sure his and Danny’s eyes are locked in a heated gaze, he swirls his index finger through the silky fluid pooling on Danny’s chest and then lifts the finger to his lips, sucking it dry. 

Danny moans, digging his fingers into the back of Steve’s head to pull him down for a bruising kiss.   
Still willingly goes with Danny’s tug, their lips and tongues mingling together and Danny briefly tastes himself on Steve.   
“I want you so badly,” Danny whispers, his voice strained and on edge.   
“All in time, babe,” Steve replies, his own voice husky and heavy. 

Steve resumes moving downward until he’s eye level with Danny’s wonderful member. His mouth waters and his heart pounds with excitement. And also with a little longing, too.   
Focus, Steve.   
Steve starts brushing his lips gently against the inside of Danny’s thigh while running his hand up and down his partner’s sturdy legs. He grins when Danny’s cock moves with approval of the close contact.   
“Steve, fuck, please,” Danny whimpers. 

Steve wraps his fingers around Danny.   
“More—” Danny starts but instead of finishing his thought, he sucks in a sharp breath when Steve takes the head into his warm, wet mouth. “Uhhhhh…fuck…” Danny throws his head back against the pillow, his hand moving through Steve’s hair, urging him on.   
Steve swipes his tongue across Danny’s slit, and he has to use his other hand to keep Danny down, to keep Danny from thrusting up into his throat. All with time. 

“Babe, yes, right there, oh God…”   
Steve increases his suction, bobbing his head up and down and then hollows his cheek and relaxes his throat, moving down on Danny until his nose is nesting at the short hair at the base of Danny’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Danny yelps, momentarily lifting his upper body off the ground to stare down at Steve settled between his legs. And then Steve hums and the vibrations go straight through the Jersey man. “Steve—fuck, Steve I’m close,” he warns.   
With one more suck, Steve pulls off Danny, gulping in air and looks at Danny with semi-watery eyes. “Not yet.”   
Danny nods in agreement, dragging Steve up his body for a passionate kiss and Danny sneaks a hand between their bodies and takes a hold on Steve’s hot dick. The sensation of Steve’s weight in his hand and his own taste on Steve’s tongue almost drives Danny crazy. He pumps Steve’s cock a few times, and Steve breaks their kiss to release a moan into Danny’s neck. 

“Feels so good,” Steve whimpers.   
“I want you inside me,” Danny whispers against Steve’s ear.   
A shiver runs through Steve’s body at Danny’s declaration and his hands are frantic.  
They shift their positions, Danny spreading his legs wider and planting the bottom of his feet in the dirt on either side of Steve. Danny takes a deep breath when he hears Steve whimper.  
“We have no lube.”  
Danny answers Steve with a careless, “Fuck it.” Steve frowns but follows his mate’s directions.  
Steve’s cold finger massaging the tight muscle of his entrance, prepping his mate as best as he could.   
“Deep breath and let it out, yeah?” Steve instructs.   
Danny nods. Danny takes a deep breath and just as he starts exhaling, Steve starts pushing his index finger inside. One his entire finger up to the knuckle disappears, Steve stills, giving Danny a few moments to adjust. 

Danny nods, and Steve pulls out his finger and pushes it back in again, massaging his way as he went in and out. He soon adds a second finger and starts scissoring Danny’s hole, simultaneously finding Danny’s prostate and applying pressure.   
“Ah, fuck, yes,” Danny heaves, seeing stars all around.   
Steve smiles, moving up Danny’s body as his fingers keep working to kiss Danny with red, swollen lips and then he closes his teeth around Danny’s bottom lip, licking along the bright flesh there.   
Danny pushes down on Steve’s hand when a third finger joins the two and he tries spreading his legs even more, hoping to slightly speed up the process.   
“Ah, slow down, Danny,” Steve says, kissing the inside of Danny’s thigh.   
“Please, I—”   
“I don’t want to hurt you, we’re almost there,” Steve promises.   
Whatever was on Danny’s mind was forgotten when Steve’s mouth covered his own, moving his fingers inside Danny and hitting his sensitive gland every time. 

Danny groans when Steve retreats his hand but then excitement pools in his stomach when he realizes what that means. He positions himself and takes a deep breath, aligning the head of his cock with Danny’s hole and ever so agonizingly slow, Steve starts pushing into Danny.   
Under him, Danny’s breathing increases and he lifts his arm hold onto Steve’s shoulders. Once Steve is buried inside Danny, his balls flushed against Danny’s ass that he lets himself breathe out. 

It takes every inch of his control not to start thrusting and rocking into Danny, knowing that he’s much bigger than three fingers and if he does that, he would hurt Danny. And Steve never wants to hurt Danny, ever.   
It takes another minute or so until Danny nods, giving his mate the go-ahead to start moving. Steve pulls out halfway and goes back in. He repeats that a few times until he’s confident that he won’t hurt Danny and then he’s out of Danny’s body before he slams back home, a loud moan passing through Danny’s lips. 

They easily find their rhythm and start rocking together, Steve nailing Danny’s prostate with each thrust.   
Steve moves one of his hands to hold onto Danny’s on the side of his face. “Open your eyes, Danny, look at me,” Steve whispers.   
Danny obeys, and what he sees in Steve’s hazel irises is mirrored in his own, both blown with ecstasy, lust and hunger, but also love, and compassion, trust and little bit of worry, too. 

In moments like these, Steve and Danny let their walls come crashing down around them, they don’t hold anything back, they don’t let anything come between them, the level of intimacy takes their breath away. They’re both raw, everything out in the open, and they only allow each other to see them in this state. And it’s because there isn’t enough words to express how much love they carry for each other.   
Steve leans down to capture Danny’s lips in a kiss, swallowing the other man’s moans. “I love you.”   
“I love you so much,” Danny replies, moving up for another kiss. 

They move together until Danny feels the familiar fiery blaze in his stomach, surging through his veins. “Fuck, Steve, I’m so close, fuck…” Danny gasps.   
“Come on, Danny, come for me,” Steve encourages.   
And Danny doesn’t need to be told twice. He lets go, something resembling Steve’s name on his lips as hot white stripes shooting out and landing on his chest and stomach while Steve keeps thrusting in and out.   
Once Danny semi-recovers from the high and can move his limps, one arm goes around Steve’s back while the other wraps itself around the back of his head and Danny goes in for another kiss.   
“I’m yours,” Danny whispers against Steve’s lips. 

And that’s all it takes. With one more dive, Steve stills, unloading inside Danny and seeing fireworks explode against his closed eyelids. He’s aware of Danny running his fingers through his sweaty hair when he comes to, and speaking soft words against his forehead. Steve also realizes that he fell flat on top of Danny. 

As their breathing relaxes all the walls in Steve’s mind comes crashing down, and an army of voices flood his mind. ‘Had they heard/seen everything?’ Steve thought to himself.  
The comments Steve heard answered his question. Yes.  
Steve inwardly growled which was apparently sent to the pack because all comments went silent.

Steve returned his focus to his mate who was staring at him with such love and compassion. Steve finally rolled to the side pulling Danny to his side.   
They were a mess.  
Danny abruptly sat up.  
“I was meant to pick Grace up yesterday!”  
Steve sat up right transforming back.   
‘does this make me Grace’s step dad now? I'm not ready to be a father… Step Steve. Fuck!’  
The two of them changed back and raced back toward the house to change and then find the Williams spawn.


End file.
